DIGIMON FOREVER: SEASON 2 EPISODE 4:
by Pokemonemporer1
Summary: The Digimon Empress' secret is revealed. Be on the look-out for a cameo appearance by Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls and a Zero quote. Ratings will get more advance in future stories.


Disclaimer: Only Molly and Professor Fang belong to me, not the rest of the cast of Digimon. Sorry.  
  
DIGIMON FOREVER: SEASON 2. EPISODE 4: DARK SECRET OF THE TACHIKAWA'S.  
  
"So you're the digi-destines?" asked Takato. "Well, it seems that he knows us as well," said Yolei, "we're you guys from the future?" "I don't know, but this place is huge," said Calumon. Then all of a sudden, Mimi has begun to squeal. (if you catch my drift.) "Awww. How cuuute! So kawaii. (Japanese 4 cute) Calumon jumps on Mimi's arms as she hugs him/her/it. Meanwhile, Tai wonders if the Tamers from the future know anything about the Digimon Empress. "Can't say that we have," said Henry, "but we would like the 4-1-1," And so Tai explains the story of the Empress and how they struggle to defeat her. "…just one problem: my digimon can't digivolve, because of those control spires," said Tai. "That's why we have new digi-egg armors and new digivices," says Yolei. "Speaking of that, me, Kari, and T.K. only have old digivices," mentioned Mimi. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded the entire room our heroes are in. It then dims out and three new digivices are on Mimi's, Kari's, and T.K.'s hand. T.K. has a green one, Kari's is pink, and Mimi's is gold. (okay, okay maybe that's not the best color for Mimi, but humor me at least) Professor Fang said, "Interesting! Ooh, look at the time, I gotta get back to my studies, so if you'll excuse me. It's been a pleasure meeting all of you. Until we meet again, oh, say Hi to your mother for me Mimi," "Okay," replied Mimi.  
  
At the Digimon Empress' headquarters, she plans on making her next move to thwart the Digidestines' confidence. "Floramon, get over here NOW!" shouted the Empress. "Yes mistress?" said Floramon. "It's time…" said the Empress with a dark, sinister-like voice. Floramon just said, "Umm, time for us all to become friends?" "That's NOT what I meant, you fool!" snapped the Empress with a touch of anger. "P-p-please don't blame me, I can't spell…." Cried a hurt Floramon. The Empress just said, "Then follow MY orders exactly the way I want or else!" She whimpered a little, but she nodded and left. "This is going to be priceless, my chance to "break" her and I'm not going to take "no" for an answer. FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"  
  
At Odaiba arms (the apartments that the digidestine live in) Davis was showing Takato, Kazu, Kenta, and Henry his room while Mimi was showing Rika, Jeri, and Suzy her room. While the boys were looking around, Kenta notices a strange, dark figure at the halls. "Hey guys," says Kenta, "come here, quick!" They all rush over to his spot and the still see the same shadow about to enter a room. "Something fishy is going on around here, and I don't like it one bit!" says Henry. Then Kazu says, "Maybe we better go investigate," "I'll contact Yamaki and his agents." Says Tai. Moments later after Tai contacts Yamaki, they arrive with serious expressions on their faces. Riley and Tally did everything they did to detect the unwelcomed guest, until they found a distress signal. "Irregular detected. Analyzing designated location." Says Riley while Tally says, "Uploading the data. Level 7; sector 395; direction 73( Northwest." "When one never learns, one shall be punished BADLY!" says Yamaki with a cross expression on his face. So they all head over to the 7th floor of the building.  
  
At that pin-pointed room, (which happens to be Mimi's room) Mimi and the Digimon Empress were staring at each other, eye-to-eye. The other girls—Rika, Jeri, and Suzy were sorta constricted by Floramon's vines (ala Stamen Rope attack) and all three girls have tape on their mouths. "What do you want with me?!" asked Mimi. The Empress states out, "Just evening up the score here! I so love toying with people around, for they're just merely my stepping stones!" "You're sick!" says Mimi. "Although no one likes to admit it, but they LOVE this stuff and don't you forget it. Hmph" says the Empress smugly, "I'll make a deal, if you want your friends alive, then swear your alleagence to me conquer the digital world together." "What if I refuse?" asked Mimi. "Then the unthinkable shall happen……" responds the Empress. Mimi could only add "……and w-w-what would that be?" With a few seconds of silence, she finally responds by saying, "I'm going to KICK your little Tachikawa BUTT!!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! NO, NOT THAT!" shrieked Mimi for she was so horrified. Then suddenly from out of nowhere, Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls comes in and says, "She said the "B" word!" The Empress makes eye contact at her, and she takes off crying. (funny, she could of just zapped her to death and make things less tense, but how the mighty have fallen. Now uhhh, where's Blossom?) Mimi felt like trembling with fear, until she notices the boys from outside the balcony. This suddenly gives Mimi a chance to make her move. "Any last requests for 1 second? Whoops, time's up. You snooze, you lose, so there." Mimi backs up to the balcony and takes the Empress by surprise. "Maybe, but I'M not through yet!" exclaims Mimi and the Empress only said, "Arrgh, what this?" "NOW!" shouts Mimi and the two Hypnos ladies came at her and started circling the Empress like sharks.  
  
Riley and Tally analyze her and exclaimed, "Power levels; 100%. Engage in Class S combat mode level 5." "So, you think you can defeat me in hand-to- hand combat?! Go ahead! Hate me! Detest me! Show me your true powers!" said the infuriated Empress. After a 1-hour fight long, the two girls manage to harness the Digimon Empress with a machine of some sort. "I think the court would want to hear me testify against you. Injustice spares no one!" said Mimi with a smile on here face. When all of a sudden, Mimi's parents came back from the market only to find out about the whole fiasco. Her mother somehow gets her wake-up call be urging Mimi to set her free! "Mimi, NOOO!" cried her mother. "But mom, I've saved our apartment from the likes of her, and we're going to take her to court and—" But before Mimi could finish her sentence and without thinking, Mimi's mother tries to grab her away from her. Much to her disdain, Mimi suddenly starts to break out in tears in a heartbeat. It was so fast, that Davis wasn't even sure he even saw that coming! Mimi tried to talk saying, "But mom, *sob* Why? WHY?! (sob)" Her mother could only say, "Because………………………………………….she's my daughter!" Everyone let out a gasp of shock, especially Mimi.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Author's note: Would you classify this fic a crossover, after all, I did put in Bubbles from the PPG's like I said. And in addition the Zero quote Mimi said was "Maybe, but I'M not through yet!" And now the truth has been revealed…………..I SUCK! See ya wouldn't wanna be ya. Just kidding I'll be back (gets sacked by Arnold Shwartzenater) Rated PG. 


End file.
